Talk:Edward Buck
Does anyone else get the feeling that since Buck addressed Dare by her first name that the two of them were once close, either as friends or even lovers? No need to add any of this into the article (apart from a possible "speculation" sub-section), just thought I'd share my idea with you guys. Sith Alchemy 101 15:43, 21 June 2009 (UTC) His blood is the same as the Spartans In the trivia, it saids that Buck's blood type is O- and that it is the same as the Spartans.But the problem is that we don't even know one Spartan's blood type. Unless this is some new information that we just learned recently, I'm going to get rid of the second part of that peice of trivia.SPARTAN-177 16:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Career service vitae who keeps deleting the career service vitae and why. its perfectly good information taken from the bungie website itself and someone keeps deleting it. do i have to drop a reference or something? cuz if i do then tell me. Ace99 02:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :They aren't needed, their information is already present n the page, whilst The Rookie's CSV is Classified everywhere except for the fact that he is from the Moon.-- Forerun ' Possible second color? In the travia, it saids that he dosen't have a secondary color, but if you go to The Squad page, you can see a greenish stripe going down his helmet.SPARTAN-177 03:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) He couldn't have taken part in the SBH In the article, it saids that he fought in the Second Battle of Harvest but that can't be possible because the SBH ended in 2526 while Buck enlisted in 2528, so the only Battle of Harvest he could have taken part in was the Third Battle of Harvest. SPARTAN-177 15:55, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I noticed that Buck's armour had mk117 printed on the chestplate and that his blood typ was 0- and i added them to the trivia section but it was deleted almost straight away, why was this? Molotovsniper 19:14, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Because it is not necessarily needed as an edit, at least not the way you wrote it. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 19:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) So why not rewrite it rather than just deleting it out of hand? Molotovsniper 19:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Because it is a redundant info. Almost every ODST we encountered has blood type O.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) You don't know much about blood types then. O- is a rare blood type (6-7% of the poulation)-most ODSTs would be O+ or A+ And since some of the other pages have the blood types stated on them I thought it should be on here Molotovsniper 19:46, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Add quotes from firefight would be good eg "bam! said the lady!" :I agree, but for every character. I'd love to know some of the lines I hear Dutch or Johnson use that I can't make out. -- 23:22, September 26, 2009 (UTC) The article says that he says "Bam! Said the lady!" in an episode of Firefly. In what episode of Firefly does he say that. I don't remember that. I do however know for sure he says it in an episode of Castle. But in that case the full line would be "Bam said the lady! Another best seller for me!" Bucks a spartan! I just noticed something, Buck was born in 2510, one year before most of the spartan II were born, I bet even some of the spartan II were born in 2510. They also say that if Buck were any better, he would be a spartan, so maybe buck is one of the 150 spartan II canidates. Jamesgg521 01:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::No--Chairman Jack the Black 02:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :That's possible, but that doesn't make him a Spartan.--Fluffball Gato 02:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Have you been surfing Halo Fanon? In any case, Buck isn't tall enough, nor does he have the apathy. Also, you'd think they'd want him in a MJOLNIR suit, where he could do even more damage than usual. --Do not insult me. 02:20, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Did any of you read his post?! He said ''maybe he was a candidate, not that he was augmented. --Fluffball Gato 02:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::In any case, I hardly doubt he's a Spartan, as if he is, why hide it? Why wear regular ODST armor, when he has a better chance of survival with the MJOLNIR armor? Unless its some crazy ONI thing...that's different. -- [[User:General5 7| General5 7 ''']] talk 02:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC)